Grocery Store Rivals
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: The Princess runs into the Goddess at the market. Stuff happens. Mild Yuri-Fic. Miss AubreyxJaryn. Hinted, AngelxKerith


**Author's Note: **Just something I made up to kick Kuchen to the curb a bit. I listened to a string of sexy techno songs while writing this and I think it came out well! If you spot any errors, you know to tell me. Don't like yuri? Don't read. Enjoy! Yuri Time!

* * *

A red-head pulled into a parking lot in her ruby red jeep. She found a good parking spot between a black corvette and a blue mini-van. Pushing the door open, she set one foot out onto the concrete, then grabbed her wallet. Looking into the mirror and studying her hazel eyes, the girl smirked, stepping out of the jeep, then locking it, making her way across the busy lot into the market.

She stepped through the automatic doors, picking up a red basket and placing her arm through the handle. She looked up and down the aisles, trying to remember what Angel had said that he'd wanted through his stuffy nose and sore throat. The Latino was home sick and couldn't dance. The only thing he could do was throw up, cough and sneeze all day in his boxers. It was gross.

The auburn-haired female turned a corner and looked down the frozen aisle. Her mouth formed into a frown as a blonde turned her head and noticed her. Her green eyes lit up from underneath her bangs and a smile spread across her face.

"Miss Aubrey?"

"Jaryn! It's so good to see you!" Aubrey said through a fake smile, her teeth clenched together.

Jaryn approached her, then pulled her into a gentle hug.

_'Whore-face.'_ she thought to herself.

_'Slut-kinkle.'_ the voice in Aubrey's head snarled.

They released each other and looked one another up and down.

"You look nice today." the red-head lied, staring at Jayrn's black, white and purple plaid button-up shirt.

The sleeves were long and the buttons were up to her neck, making her look sophisticated. The bottom of the shirt stopped right below her ribs, showing off her smooth and toned stomach to the world. Her black jeans were wrapped around her legs tightly and her studded purple belt shined in the light. Jaryn's white, heelless, designer boots made her stomach turn. They were glossy, laced up perfectly and eye-catching.

"You like? Just bought this new outfit yesterday. 540 dollars. So cheap, yet so fab." Jaryn soothed, tracing a hand down her waist.

Miss Aubrey rolled her eyes, then placed a hand on her hip.

"You don't look half-bad either, my dear." the tower goddess replied, sarcasm in her voice.

Her green eyes glared at Aubrey's bright red graphic top and her white suspenders that sat on her shoulders. The suspenders connected to her red and white polka dot shorts that presented her freshly shaven legs. Finally, her red studded slip-ons, that resembled ballet shoes, sat on her feet, a black pearl anklet above them.

"Thanks. 630 dollars. Just a little something I threw on to come shop. Didn't wanna walk into some place so filthy wearing my good clothes." the hazel-eyed princess snobbily said, flipping her curly hair.

The two girls stared each other down silently. The two were the same height and held the basket the same. Jaryn leaned on her right hip and Aubrey leaned on her left. Their eyes never left the other.

"So... what brings you here?" the red-head finally spoke out, breaking the tense silence.

"Kerith's at home sick with a tragic cold. He can barely dance." the blonde replied, sighing dramatically.

"Hmm. Coincidence. Angel's the same way. Can't stop upchucking in the toilet."

"Not too surprising. I remember him sneaking his way into the tower a few nights ago. I asked Kerith what he was doing there and he said something about how... the Latino came over to cure his cold. Weird, don't you think?"

Miss Aubrey bit her lip, her mind flashing back to how Angel had said the same thing before sneaking out a few days ago. She knew that something was going on between the two since Angel was always making his way out after dance practice. How on earth could he have caught Kerith's cold?

"Agreed. How's life in the tower?"

"It's nice really. Parties day in and day out." Jaryn told her.

"Same here. My schedule's always full." Aubrey smirked, checking her red nails.

"Indeed. Living in a tower is a blessing. It's better than living on a yacht. Good thing I found myself a reality check." the Goddess said, rolling her neck a bit. "Living on a boat was just so... mediocre."

The Princess' eyebrows dipped between her eyes and she clenched her teeth together painfully. The Goddess showed her pearly, white teeth in a smile of pure evil, the silver make-up markings on her face glistening brightly. Aubrey's face softened and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes and flipping her head to her right.

"Life on the yacht is gorgeous, you know. It's like living in a moving castle. Better to be a castle, than to be a bird's toilet, right?"

Jaryn's smile, turned upside down and her eyes shot open at the comment. She sent Aubrey a death glare and watched as a snobby smirk crawled onto her face.

"Ya know, Aubrey, I think I can see what your busy schedule would look like. It's probably composed of terrible dancing and getting Latino hips thrust between your jiggly thighs."

The Princess looked at the Goddess infuriated. She and Angel were never gonna happen. Hadn't she made that clear enough?

"Parties day in and day out? More like children's parties. Judging by your make-up, they hired the perfect clown for the job."

It was the Goddess' turn to heat up. Her stripped cheeks turned red with anger. She tilted her head back a bit, her short hair tickling her neck. The two stared each other down again, both listening to the comments that the other made echo through their minds. Listening to the insults on repeat slowly drove them crazy. The rivals simmered and glowed red, the frozen aisle slowly began to get hot and faces hardened into terrifying scowls.

**"I hope you get fat!"**

Royalty gawked at each other, astonished by the line shouted in perfect unison.

"Oh no you didn't." the Princess wailed.

"Oh no _you_ didn't." the Goddess spat.

"I did."

"I did, too."

They became silent with each other, still upset. It seemed like one was forced into the other as their lips crashed together. Jaryn and Miss Aubrey shared an anger-filled and annoyed, passionate kiss in the middle of the grocery store. Their lips danced as black and red lipstick mixed. Their breasts collided and squeezed between them, their hearts bumping onto each other.

They pulled away at the exact same time. Green eyes watched hazels, hazel eyes watched greens. The Princess and the Goddess panted for air, still confused as their temperature dropped.

"Tell. No. One." Jaryn commanded, placing a finger to the red-head's lips.

"Agreed." Miss Aubrey replied through the slim finger.

Jayrn opened a freezer and picked out a small tub of chocolate ice cream. She placed it into her basket, turned her back and made her way out of the aisle without another word.

Aubrey placed a hand into her back pocket and her fingers rubbed against a stiff piece of paper. She pulled out a black card that had two purple G's on the back. Her face twisted up into a look of confusion and she flipped the card over. Her green eyes read the 7 numbers scribbled onto the other side in purple sharpie. Two words were written neatly across the top.

"_Call me..._" Aubrey read.

Maybe she'd be tagging along with Angel to sneak off into the tower in the middle of the night as well.


End file.
